


and there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: It’snota date, Judy thinks, as she and Violet make their way down the path and into the zoo. It can’t be a date. They’d have discussed it before if it was, wouldn’t they? Although, perhaps that would be a bit of an awkward conversation, perhaps that’s why they have not had it, and perhaps this really is a date. Afterall, the first thing Violet had said to her when she sat down in the passenger seat of Violet’s car this morning was how pretty she looked today, followed by her then saying that, of course she looks pretty every day, but that today is no exception.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	and there'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too

**Author's Note:**

> oh wELL IN FIVE YEARS TIME WE COULD BE WALKING ROUND A ZOoOO WITH THE SUN SHINING DOWN OVER ME AND YOU AND THERE'LL BE LOVE IN THE BODIES OF THE ELEPHANTS TOO AND I'LL PUT MY. HANDS OVER YOUR EYES BUT YOU'LL PEEK THROUGH

It’s _not_ a date, Judy thinks, as she and Violet make their way down the path and into the zoo. It can’t be a date. They’d have discussed it before if it was, wouldn’t they? Although, perhaps that would be a bit of an awkward conversation, perhaps that’s why they have not had it, and perhaps this really is a date. Afterall, the first thing Violet had said to her when she sat down in the passenger seat of Violet’s car this morning was how pretty she looked today, followed by her then saying that, of course she looks pretty every day, but that today is no exception.

Violet’s hand brushes against hers as they walk, and Judy wonders if it were on purpose. Of course it wasn’t. Because this is probably not a date. Although, it’s something Violet might do intentionally if this _was_ a date. Because it’s not like they can just hold hands here in front of everyone.

_No, no, no._ Judy is too far ahead of herself. This isn’t a date.

-

_Whoops_. _Did not mean to do that_. Violet thinks, as her palms begin to sweat a little after she’d accidentally swung her hand a little too close to Judy’s, causing them to touch, and consequently giving Violet butterflies.

_Would it be so bad if I did that again? Yes. Yes it would. Because this is not a date._ Violet argues with herself. _Is it?_

They soon find themselves in the reptile house. And Violet has to admit, it’s pretty cool in here. Lizards and snakes and stuff. And turtles. They’re a little freaky, but it’s fun to see them and learn about them.

“Oh!” Judy exclaims, “Violet look! A Reticulated Python!”

Judy looks far too happy to be in the presence of this horrifying creature.

“How did you know that when we’re standing ten feet away from the little information plaque thingy?” Violet asks, looking a little concerned, but also impressed.

“Speaking of ten feet, did you know these particular pythons have been known to reach a length of three times that long? The longest recorded Reticulated Python is thirty-two feet!!”

“Judy,” Violet lets out a laugh of utter confusion, “Why on earth do you know that?”

“Well, I- Oh! Komodo Dragons!” Judy beams, scurrying over to the next huge tank.

_This is fine. So I’m on a date- maybe- with someone who has freakish animal knowledge. That’s fine. Smart is sexy. Yeah. And it’s not really a date._

“I can’t wait to see the tarantulas.” Judy tells her, deadly serious.

_This is totally fine. It’s surprising and endearing. That’s what it is._

Violet smiles to herself, following Judy to go look at more animals that could probably kill them given the chance.

-

Judy would feel a little insecure eating a hotdog in front of anybody else, perhaps because it’s been years since she last ate one, but for some reason with Violet, it’s okay.

“You in the mood to see some monkeys?” Judy asks, just before taking another huge bite of hotdog.

“Judy, I need you to understand that I am _always_ in the mood to see some monkeys.” Violet replies, very seriously, making Judy laugh. “Hey, you got some-“ Violet begins to say, smiling, as she lifts her napkin to Judy’s face, gently wiping the tip of her nose. “Mustard.”

“Oh.” Judy’s cheeks turn red all of a sudden. “Thank you.”

“No prob.” She says, playfully nudging Judy with her elbow.

There’s a monkey, an orangutan to be precise, that walks right over to where they stand in front of the glass.

“Orangutan’s can live to be forty years old, you know?”

“That’s crazy.” Violet says, placing her hand on the glass in front of where the animal stands. By now Violet is quite used to Judy and her animal facts. This must be the twentieth one she’s heard today. And she was right earlier. It is endearing. Violet never wants to stop hearing random Judy facts.

“Boy, I am really making some intense eye contact with this guy. I think he likes me.” Just as Violet says it, the orangutan lifts its hand and places it on the glass, right up against Violet’s. “Judes, are you seeing this?!”

“They’re amazing, right?” Judy smiles, placing her hand next to Violet’s, close enough that she sticks out her pinky finger and places it on top of Violet’s for a moment.

For the first time in about five minutes, Violet looks away from the monkey, and right at Judy. Judy looks back, not knowing how she’ll explain why she just did that if Violet is about to ask. But Violet doesn’t ask. Just smiles a knowing smile.

Judy doesn’t want to alarm herself, however, she has a much stronger feeling now that this might _possibly_ be a date. _Possibly_.

-

Judy _loves_ elephants. Judy loves every animal in the whole world, Violet has discovered, but she especially loves elephants, and funnily enough, she hardly had anything to say about them compared to all the other animals they’d seen so far today. But she did spend a good twenty minutes just looking at them. And that gave Violet a lot of time to just look at Judy. And Violet has concluded that she looks at Judy the way Judy had looked at the elephants. And she’s pretty sure that’s okay. Because she’s pretty sure this is a date.

“What’s next?”

“Um,” Judy looks down at her map of the zoo for a moment. “Oh, the Bat Cave!”

“The _what_?” Violet asks, in horror. There’s no way she’s going in there.

“Bat Cave.”

“No, no, no, no. I cannot go in there. I blocked it from my memory and now the memories are all flooding back and I _cannot_ go in there.”

“What?”

“I went in there once back when I was a kid and a bat nearly took my eye out, Judy, I could’ve died.”

“You could’ve _died_?” Judy repeats, laughing a little.

“Yes, Judy, death. I could have _died_.”

“Alright, well we have to go in there.”

“Are you not hearing me? _Death,_ Judy!”

“I hear you-“

“Plus, it’s all dark in there, how is anybody supposed to see anything!”

“What if you hold onto my hand the whole time?”

Violet thinks about it for a moment. Is she a little scared of the bats _and_ the dark for that matter? Yes. But would it be so bad if she got to hold Judy’s hand the whole time? Definitely not.

“You promise you won’t let go?”

Judy smiles, grabbing her hand, as they make their way to the entrance of the cave.

And it’s not so bad. She can see _a little_. And no bats have flown into her head just yet. She still has her worries though, being six foot tall basically makes her a flying bat target, right? But then there’s the way Judy’s thumb softly strokes her hand every now and then. And the way she squeezes it lightly every time she stops to ask if Violet is okay. It makes Violet feel safe, it also makes her feel weak at the knees and it also makes her want to stop Judy in her tracks, pull her close and kiss her. It almost seems like the perfect thing to do, because who would see them? It’s so dark, no one would. But Violet does not do that. She squeezes Judy’s hand a little tighter and continues to follow her through the darkness.

-

It’s almost closing time when they stop to look at the meerkats. Most people have already gone home, they seem to be the only two left in this particular section of the zoo.

Judy looks at Violet, trying to think of something to say. She wants to tell her how perfect this day has been, and how much she loved holding her hand, and how she wishes they could do that now, no matter what anyone else would say. She wants to tell her this is the best date she’s ever been on, because it _is_. It _is_ a date. But the thought of saying all of that out loud gives her so many butterflies, she’ll just wait a while. She’ll wait a little while until the date is over, and then she’ll tell her.

They look at the meerkats in silence. Then they look at each other for a few moments. Violet’s expression is soft and perhaps a little sleepy. It’s been a long, exciting day. Judy is the one to break the silence.

“Did you know that meerkats-“

Violet kisses her.

And Judy kisses her back.

It lasts a split second.

And when it’s over Judy cannot stop smiling. And it seems that neither can Violet.

“What about meerkats?” Violet asks.

“They’re, um, they’re immune to scorpion venom.” Judy says, a little breathlessly.

“That’s amazing.”

“Yeah.”

Judy looks at her, eyes wide, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again, but knowing they really can’t, not here.

“Vi, can I ask you something real quick?”

“Sure.”

“Is this a date?”

“Man, I hope so.”

Judy lets out a sigh. “Thank goodness.”

“Well, now that we’re settled that this is a date, I can tell you that it’s the best date I have ever been on.”

“Me too!” Judy beams. “And it doesn’t have to be over, I mean I… I really don’t want to wait too long before I kiss you again.”

“Your place?” Violet asks.

And Judy nods. “I would like that.”

They make their way to the exit, passing the capybara enclosure on their way out.

“Did you know the capybara is the largest rodent in the world?”

“I actually _did_ know that! Who’s the animal expert now?”

Judy laughs. “Still me, actually.”

Violet nods. “That’s fair.”

Judy enjoys the car ride home much more than she thought she would. It’s true she’s desperate to kiss Violet again, but with her hand in Violet’s lap like this, with Violet’s hand on top of hers whenever she doesn’t need it for driving, it’s not so bad.

In fact, it gives her butterflies and makes her heart flutter for the entire journey, most of which is spent in silence.

Until Judy breaks it again.

“Did you know a group of butterflies is called a Flutter?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls clap violet loves her animal freak wife


End file.
